The Wedding Part Two
by Consulting Centurion
Summary: The Wedding from EPOV


**The Wedding Part 2**

Ch1-The dress

EPOV

_Poor Bella, what a brave soul, she, for some unfathomable reason, asked my two shop a hollic sisters for help with her wedding dress, I haven't been here long but I can tell that they have._

I came in just as she walked out, I saw my Bella, she looked radiant, the dress looked perfect on her, I could tell she loved it.

"Edward's going to love it!" Alice said giving the reject dresses to Rosalie, who reluctantly took them.

"Yes, I do love it" I said with a grin, Bella spun around and her smile grew bigger.

"Edward!" She looked surprised to see me. I went over to her and gave her a hello kiss on the cheek.

"You really do look beautiful", I said with another smile. She blushed, and her heart fluttered, I loved it when that happened. She glanced at the price tag, _great she is going to be difficult, this dress looks perfect on her, we're buying it no matter what._ She changed and brought the dress out.

"What?" Alice asked, she had a mad expression.

"I have expensive taste" She sighed.

"So?" Alice asked, of course money is no object to her.

"So? It's too expensive, let's go I'm tired." She turned but I grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous" I took the dress "We are buying the dress no matter what price" I walked over to the counter

"Edward I—" but I already was at the counter purchasing the dress.

She sighed, I came back, with the dress in a hanging bag, and we left the shop. We got into my car and headed for home, Bella was beat. There is only one week let before the wedding. One week till Bella is mine forever. We got home and we went inside, she took the dress, and hung it in the closet upstairs. She went into our room. I followed her, I shut the door and lied down facing her. She looked at me.

"Was today that bad?" I didn't want to say it but I was slightly amused.

She rolled her eyes "Yes, I tried on nearly thirty dresses, only _one_ I actually liked, I really mean it when I say I don't like shopping with Alice and Rosalie." I laughed

"At least you found the dress, the blue really complemented your skin." She blushed, I smiled which made the blush deepen, but she really did look like a knock out in that dress, I love blue on her.

"Esme wants to have a Barb-b-que, for you of course." She was falling asleep.

"Oh, that's nice", She looked at me for a moment, she was so beautiful, she looked so content. "I'm going to take a nap now" I laughed and sung her lullaby to her. She drifted to sleep.

Two Hours Later

"Bella? Bella, darling wake up I have a surprise for you" I was standing over her. She opened her eyes. I was smiling.

"What?" She wiped her eyes

"I have a surprise for you, an early wedding gift you could say" She was going to love it, Alice said so.

"Okay Edward" She stood up and followed me, when we got down the stairs I put a blindfold on her and lead her outside.

"Edward can I take off the blindfold now?" I positioned her and took it off. "Wow"

"Surprise!" I had gotten her a deep blue Ashton Martin V12 Vanquish (A/N picture on Ha it was a great car _and_ it goes over 60.

"What do you think?" She slapped my arm. She then glared at me.

"Why did you spend all that money?" I was confused, then hugged she me, "But thank you, I love it!" I was wondering about her mental health.

"Are you bipolar?" I said with a laugh. "Do you really like it?"

"It's perfect" I handed her the keys. She looked at them and smiled.

"Bella dinner!" Esme called she went inside to eat, we kept her company whilst she ate. After she finished she helped clean. She then took a spin in her car. After watching TV with me for a while she decided that, she needed sleep.

"Are you excited Edward?" Emmett asked me

"More than that" I truly was

"Yeah you're making me nervous" Jasper said coming into the living room

A while later, I came in and sang her to sleep. I love hearing Bella talk, my favorite part was her threatening to break Alice's hairdryer.

One week later

Today was the day, I haven't seen Bella since last night. Rosalie and Alice have held her hostage to do get her ready. Finally she was going to be mine. They started the music, I stood up a little straighter. They opened the door and then an angel, _my_ angel walked through. She looked amazing, it wasn't the dress, in fact, _she_ made the dress look good. She was a vision in white, a true picture of happiness, she had a huge smile on her face.

"I love you Bells" and Charlie kissed her cheek. A tear ran down her cheek as her father gave her away, to me. I took her hand and we began the ceremony. The whole time she and I never broke our gaze from each other. I saw a stray tear and wiped it from her cheek. She smiled, I mouthed 'I love you' she mouthed 'I love you too'. I paid closer attention when the preacher asked,

"Do you Isabella take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do".

"Do you Edward take Isabella to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

I smiled and said, "I do". I'd waited a long time to hear that.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride"

Then I reached for her and dipped me her backwards and kissed her passionately. She was perfect. We walked back up the aisle as husband and wife.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, how does it fell to be married?" I asked as we exited the lobby.

"Great, how does It feel for you to be married Mr. Cullen?" She said with a smile

"Marvelous, you look breath taking Bella" I said as we got into the limo.

"If you had breath _to_ take" I laughed

"Ha ha ha, very funny" I looked at her and rolled my eyes, "Come here you" I said, I wanted another kiss, and I pulled her over and gave her a kiss. "I love you Bella", I said looking into her eyes.

"I love you with all my heart Edward". We reached the reception and cut the cake, all of us pretended to eat a _very_ small piece of the cake. Bella had a rather large one. Bella and I danced forever. All we cared about was being together. Then we left for the honeymoon. Everyone said their good byes and, that they were excited to see Bella after the honeymoon. I was going to change her, and when they next saw her she was going to be a new…vampire. We got to the spot and couldn't stop kissing each other. I was getting carried away, I laid her on the bed.

"Are you ready Mrs. Cullen?" He looked at her and she smiled.

"Yes dear husband, I really am" I kissed me one more time, I loved this woman with everything I had, I pulled back, and whispered "I love you, always and forever" then I kissed her neck, and where I kissed, I bit her pale beautiful skin. She was able to say, "I love you too" just before she blacked out.


End file.
